


Quality moments

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of small fics





	1. I, love you

**Author's Note:**

> Vbabe asked and I answered with Aaron saying I love you first

“You think he will go for us?” Aaron stared over at Paul, watching as he played with the children running around the yard. “I mean it's been six years and honestly,” 

 

Daryl pulled Aaron into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Six years and for the last two we have shown interest in him. I think he knows it. Well knows that something is up with us. Especially since we invite him to dinner almost every night. And we love him, we've talked about it and we actually do love him and I think it's high time that he learns that.” 

 

Aaron nodded as he pulled out of Daryl's arms and began walking over to Paul. Daryl on his heels. 

 

“Okay kids. How about you all go and see what Maggie is up to?” Paul told the kids once he saw them coming towards him. The kids dispersed. “Dinner tonight again right?” 

 

Aaron shook his head. “Yeah Daryl is heating up the grill and we're gonna have steak. It's been awhile and uh, really that's not what we came over here for.” 

 

Paul quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? And what did the both of you come over here for?” 

 

Daryl moved closer to Aaron, he wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's. 

 

“Well,” Daryl began. “It's been awhile since Eric. And we have been spending a hell of a lot time together and well--”

 

“I think what Daryl is saying is that, we have… both of us anyway have fallen deeply in love with you and if you don't feel the same way then we understand but if you do it would just be the most amazing thing because it has been awhile since we felt this way and oh my goodness I'm rambling ain't I?” 

 

Paul smiled. “Just a little bit. Yeah. And did you just say that you love me? Both of you?” 

 

Aaron looked over at Daryl. Eyes filled with love. “Yeah. We do. And we really hope that you feel the same way. If you don't we both understand.” 

 

Paul moved closer to them. He rested a hand on their entwined ones. 

 

“I've loved the both of you for a long time. I just didn't think the two of you felt the same way. And now that I know, I really think tonight should be our first real date. What do you think?” 

 

Both Daryl and Aaron pulled him into a hug. 

 

“That sounds like a great idea.” They spoke in unison. 

 

Both men with grins on their face. 

  
  
  



	2. Maybe, maybe

“Let me see what I can do. I'm kinda good with kids. Just a little bit.” Daryl was in Aaron's room, Paul sat on the bed next to Aaron and Daryl was watching the little girl crying in the bassinet. He walked to her and lifted her up on his arms.  She ceased the crying almost immediately. 

 

“What the hell?” Aaron rushed to his feet, standing over Daryl as he held Gracie In his arms.  “How did you do that?” 

 

“I told you. I'm good with kids.” 

 

“I told Daryl. One day we should try. Maybe see if anyone would be willing to carry one for us.” Paul is on Daryl's other side, running his hands through the little girl's curls. 

 

“Do you think you can try and feed her? She won't take her bottle if I give it to her and I really don't like calling Maggie or Michonne all the time for this.” 

 

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah. Go and get it. I'll get her to eat.” 

 

Aaron rushed out the room to retrieve the bottle. 

 

“You really are good with kids. And have you seen the way that Aaron looked at you?” 

 

“What are ya saying?” 

 

“It's not a secret that I have a crush on him and well, you said you were open to it, you like him a little and maybe--- and Gracie is so comfortable around you.” 

 

“Don't tell me you want to have a relationship with him to get closer to his kid?” 

 

Paul frowned. “No! I was saying that we wouldn't have to have to sleep with some chick for the surrogacy and in addition to being able to be around this precious child we will have the most amazing guy in the world. Aaron is sweet. We have a thing for him. He might have one for us and baby, he won't have to call you every hour to feed her.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

Aaron's voice broke the conversation. Daryl and Paul turned to face the man. 

 

“Both of you like me?” 

 

“Yeah.” Paul responded. “Have for a while. We just wanted to give you your space and all. So we didn't say anything and we're not pushing or rushing or anything.” 

 

Aaron handed Daryl the bottle and watched as Gracie took it. 

 

“Thank you. I would like to explore this. It's been… well, it's  _ been  _ and with two people is different. But I'm open to it. To seeing where this leads us.” 

 

Paul rested his head against Daryl's. 

 

“Yeah. We would too.” 


End file.
